My Plot Bunnies waiting patiently to be written
by StrifesLady
Summary: These are the plot outlines and summaries for the plot bunnies that are waiting for Mors Amicus in Uiam Uitae and it's sequel to be over with. Please do not use any of these Ideas, thank you. If you want to do a fanfic inspired by one of my plot bunnies please email me or pm me first. Also please state where you go the idea from.
1. Authors Note

Authors Note: Hi, everyone. I've recently sold my house and the internet will be turned off tomorrow so I won't be able to go online until I've moved into my new house in California. We should be in California on the eighth, however it will be a while before we will be able to be on the internet due to having to find a reliable internet service provider. I will be working on Mors Amicus in Uiam Uitae and it's sequel while looking though. So cross your fingers that I'm able to find a job right away as well as get the internet back soon.

While you're waiting I'll go ahead and post the summaries for my plot bunnies that are clamoring for me to write them. ^_\

:headdesk: Whoops forgot to mention there is a new poll in my profile. Please vote on it or leave a reveiw in the Plot outline that you would prefer.

The question is simple: **Which one of the plot bunnies do you want me to write after the Familia Ante Omnia Series?**


	2. Gaia's Chosen

_**Gaia's Chosen**_

_Summery: After many years of struggle the Planet is desperate enough to enact a plan years in the making. If the Calamity is trying to wrest the life stream from her than she'll move her warriors far out of the Calamity's reach. And hopefully in the process save the race that once heard her song and guarded her fiercely. Timetravel/Redo AU fic. Slash/Het. Gender-bender of main characters. _

_Over two hundred years have pass since the Remnants attempted to bring about the reunion. The planet is weakened by the years of having Mako sucked from it's core. The geostigma did not help matters, Jenova is attempting to take over the life stream and Gaia is beginning to lose the fight. So in an attempt to stop both the loss of all life and to bring her guardians back, Gaia asks a boon of her champion and golden weapon. Would he be winning to sacrifice, not only all he fought to gain but his very gender? He is not the only soul she asked the boon of, she could send back ten souls. But out of the ten only five would changed so they could become her chosen, only five could become Cetra. She had decided that since Calamity's son was weakened because he thought that the calamity was his mother she would give him a new mother, one that would fight until her last breath before letting anyone hurt her son, if only because his new mother loved his father enough to adore his son._

_All of Gaia's chosen were the strongest of the Cetra, even if that strength was manifested only in their will and not their body. She enhanced their strength, speed, durability, and even granted them flight. Only those who were enhanced would be changed into Chosen, and she was willing to send back two machines along with the ten souls that had accepted her offer. Her last Cetra would be sent back, along with the puppy of Soldier, the Black panther of the TURKS, the red headed slum rat, his silent partner, her Golden warrior, the host of Chaos, the Sky warrior, the one who cared for the planet as much as the Cetra, and the man who would change Shinra._


	3. Return of the Furlings

**Return of the Furlings**

**Summery: **What if the Relay's led to more that just another star system? What if they could lead to other realities? What if the Furlings, allies of the Asgard, Nox and Ancients were in fact the creators of the Mass Relays? What if being a Furling wasn't being part of a race but being without a home? What if the Furlings had been a coalition of races rather than a single race?

Mass Effect 2 AU

After the rescue of the crew from the collectors the Crew of the SR2-Normandy brings the video footage of the incident and Shepard manages to convince the Council that the Reapers are a real threat and if they don't do something then all of their races will be wiped out. Tali manages to figure out that it will take the Reapers five years to make it from the dark area of space to their area, which means that the council has that many years to figure out a way to either beat them or to stop them from returning. Legion returns back to his people to get them to help the other races especially their creators with defeating the Reapers, the Krogans also decided to help in return for a cure for the Genophage. Thane decided to have the lung transplant done with the hope of living long enough to defeat the reapers, his son Kolyat joins the crew in order to help. In the end all of the races managed to figure out a way to destroy the Reapers but it would need to have several of their ships quite close to the entry point of the Reaper threat.

Ashley Williams is assigned to one of the human ships that go along, the Humans send fifteen ships, the quarians send seven, the turians send ten, the geth joined with twenty, the krogans sent nine, the Salarians sent five. Out of those ships only thirteen human ships survive, three Salarians, fifteen geth, seven krogan, five quarian, and nine turian.

When they had sent the devastating virus aboard the Reaper ships it also whip lashed through the surviving ships, the commanders gave the order to flee the scene. They activated a nearby relay, and fled through it, however unknown to the survivors the relay that they had fled through was one of a kind and led back to the original reality of the Mass Relay's creators, the Furlings.

They continued on to the Citadel completely unaware that they were no longer home. When they got there they were surprised that the citadel was completely abandoned with only a VI there and no keepers patrolling the station at all. They were surprised to find that they were now in the reality of the Creators of the MR's and that there was no way back. The VI told them that despite what their allies had thought, Furling was not the name of their race but it meant, 'the outcasts, or those with no home.' The VI said that since there was no way for them to return to their reality, they were welcome to join the Furling coalition of races. The VI then turned to Thane and said, 'you are suffering from a lung disease, would you like us to fix it?' The first race to become Furling or outcast had been infected with an illness that caused them to age at a much slower rate than the rest of their original species. They had discovered that they could infect other races with the same strain of the virus causing the same effect, the illness caused the infected to change form at will after many years but the reason the citadel was positioned so that no moon orbited it was so that those too young to be able to control their transformation could age in an area that didn't force them to transform.

The humans stared at the VI and Shepard said, 'you mean to tell me that the legend of the werewolf started with your race?' The VI blinked but nodded and said, 'yes. It was unfortunate that in our curiosity we discovered the Reapers and they attacked, we were able to fend them off and destroy the only way they could enter our space but it destroyed any possibility of returning to the other realities we had colonized. Thus there is no way of returning you to your home or I would send you there.'

All of the survivors chose to be infected and become Furling, they had eventually decolonized their home worlds, the Asari and the Krogans both settled back into their systems. And the council of Races was reformed. They diligently studied the allies of the Furlings so it would simply seem that the Furlings had returned after having explored an area far beyond their allies reach. Eventually Shepard now known as Specter Valkarie and Garrus now known as Specter Archangel were sent along with the crew of the Normandy to investigate an odd signal coming from Earth.

The crew was startled to be met by a single flag ship from earth, when they found out that earth was under an eminent threat they offered to help as this was once a colony of Alterans and thus allies of the Furlings.


	4. The Cat of Gotham

**Batman (Nolanverse)/Smallville (season one AU)/ Harry Potter crossover idea**

**Summery: **What if Bruce Wayne, Lex Luthor and Harry Potter were related? What if during the last battle someone cast a curse on Harry changing him into a she? What if she had then taken upon the name Black? What if Sirius, Remus and Tonks hadn't died? What if Lex followed his cousins paths instead of his fathers? What if Rachael didn't know that Bruce was Batman?

Set shortly before the Dark Knight: During a party that Bruce Wayne had his cousin Harry, now known to the world as Harleen Black, showed up unexpectedly. Of course being happy to see her he greeted her in a way that seemed as if they were once lovers instead of merely close cousins. He introduced her to both Harvey Dent and to James Gordon, she commented that her fathers name had been James when introduced to him. She had flashed a flirtatious smile at the DA when introduced to him. Bruce whispered in her ear, 'don't over do it cousin dear.'

Five months before she showed up a new person had appeared in Gotham city, a woman who dressed as a cat and was dubbed by the press to be Catwoman. She had been introduced to the police as Batman's partner who had been tailing a suspect and hadn't been able to follow him to Gotham until now. Thanks to a time turner the pair would now be able to be in two places at once. Harleen had used it to establish herself in Gotham as Catwoman before she actually arrived. Thus eliminating any possibility of anyone connecting her to Catwoman beyond mere coincidence, same with Bruce being Batman, the most anyone would think the pair connected would be Bruce being Batman's financial backer.

Lex had laughed himself silly when he found out about the pair being anti-hero's. Harleen, A.K.A. Catwoman rescues Dent from the trap that the Joker had placed him in. She had send Bruce to where they had believed Harvey to be placed but instead was Rachael. Both were rescued without any major harm to them. Harleen had apparated the pair of them far enough away from the blast that Dent wasn't engulfed in flame. Instead of allowing either to be taken to a hospital where they would be vulnerable Harleen took the pair to the lair she had created via Dobby, Winky and Kreacher's help. After her fifth year, Kreacher had been bonded to her by Sirius to prevent another incident like her fifth year.

She ordered Batman to stay with them since as she put it, 'you don't like killing even when it's needed. I have no such qualms but only to those who terrorize the city and who would be given the death penalty anyway.' She had asked and received permission to kill the Joker if he refused to surrender or if he made a threat to an innocent life. So thus the Cat stalked the Joker, while the Bat guarded the White knight of Gotham.

This is before Lex is exiled to Smallville by his father and before he meets Clark. After much deliberation Bruce and Harleen decide to reveal themselves to Jim and Harvey, though startled that the pair are who they are the DA and Commissioner quickly recover. Rachael decided to move after her close brush with death while both Barbara and Jim decide it would be safer for her and the kids to be out of Gotham and since Barbara knew Jim would never leave she asked for a divorce. Although it hurt him to do so Jim gave in to her request and quietly divorced her, they would have shared custody of the kids and decided that she would have them during the school year but he got the vacations. Grudgingly the children accepted the divorce and move but weren't happy about it, much to the surprise of Gotham socialites Harleen Black seemed to be dating Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne who was, even more to their surprise, extremely accepting of the relationship.


	5. Sabertooth's Redemption

**X-Men #1 AU/Buffy Crossover**

Summery: What if Logan remembered his life before he lost his memory. What if, Sabertooth wasn't really Victor? What if Victor was sleeping and Sabertooth was his inner beast, the more primal part of himself? What if Remy was related to both? What would be changed by that? Want to find out?

William Stryker had implanted a device into Victor he told Victor that the device would make him stronger, but it wouldn't instead it would make him more susceptible to Stryker's commands. When he had killed on Stryker's order he had been hoping that his baby brother would realize that he wasn't acting of his own free will, but instead James walked away from that life. James assumed that sooner or later his big brother would follow, however due to the device within him Victor couldn't. The bond between the brothers was blocked due to the death of Victor's mate, however unknown to either man Victor's mate wasn't dead merely being held captive in a place that she couldn't escape. And she was most definitely not happy about it, the cell she was contained in blocked her powers and even her ability to contact her mate through their bond.

She was able to use one of her abilities to teleport their son away from the area when Stryker opened her cell to take him from her. She smirked up at him before she said, 'you'll never get your hands on my son now. He's safe from you now.'

Seventeen years after she had sent her son away she felt her son's prescence nearby and worried, but Stryker didn't come down to gloat so she realized that Stryker didn't know that one of the mutants he had captured was hers and Victor's son. A few month later she felt her son's aura leave the island. However it returned along with an aura that was familiar to her, it was James' but he couldn't feel her, although it blocked her from being felt she could feel everything just fine. She then felt Victors aura leaving then both Remy's and James' she sighed before she settled down to wait for Stryker to come gloat. However he never did it appeared he believed her dead, or rescued by her mate and brother in law. So thus she settled in to meditate and keep herself in a state of suspended animation, never knowing that she would be found eight years later by her own son who had decided to investigate just what Stryker had been up to in that facility.


End file.
